Tasuki's Date
by The Spatula Chick
Summary: Tasuki goes on a date! Yay! (with a girl from another show, see if you can guess her^^) Why is Nuriko dressed like Quatre? Why is Chiriko dressed like a hippo? Please review! Chapter 2 up!
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic and they are all the property of their respective owners.   
  
Author's Note- Hi, this idea popped into my head when I was laying in bed, trying to come up with the perfect date for poor single little Tasuki. His date is not from Fushigi Yugi, but a very well known Magical Girls Show. See if you can guess who it is before I reveal her name. Also, please review! Maybe I could make up Dates for the rest of the Celestial Warriors…   
  
  
**Tasuki's Date**  
-Part one, Preparations-  
Tasuki stood in front of the mirror warily. He looked different, and he didn't like it. Despite his struggles for the past hour, Tasuki found himself clothed in a tuxedo. This was all the fault of Nuriko, who was dead set on finding Tasuki a girlfriend to get the bad-mouthed bandit out of the house on Friday nights. Tasuki was entirely opposed to this, as he hated all girls, but after many a threat and beatings, he obliged to the will of the ever-powerful matchmaker and agreed to take out some girl Miaka had met on a shopping trip to the mall. Nuriko had made sure Tasuki knew how to behave, but it was unlikely he would follow the procedure that his fellow celestial warriors had so laboriously pounded into his flaming head. They all knew Tasuki too well, and this date was sure to be a spectacle. That was why Chiriko and Nuriko decided to follow him, under cover of course.  
The image Tasuki faced in the mirror was presentable, as Nuriko would put it, but still recognizable as himself, besides the ever so obvious flaming orange hair.   
While Nuriko was occupied with combing the bandit's hair, Tasuki had managed to slip into his big clunky boots and tuck his pants into the tops of them. He also managed to persuade Nuriko to let him wear his earrings and necklaces, while messing up his hair and yelling curses loudly, threatening to rip the tux to shreds. And of course, Tasuki never went anywhere without his fan strapped to his back with the trademark gold plated band across his chest. So, all in all, Tasuki didn't look that different, despite his gripes and complaints.   
While Tasuki was busy examining his person in the mirror, Nuriko and Chiriko were putting on their disguises. Nuriko decided to go as a boy for practice, while he insisted that little Chiriko be his ''date''. Chiriko protested, but Nuriko was bigger and stronger, and if he said get in a dress, Chiriko put on the first dress he could find.   
The dress that Chiriko had found was one of Miaka's, and was quite a bit large for the small thirteen-year-old boy. He solved this problem by shoving some old socks in all the places that the dress didn't fit, resulting in something like a small hippo with a tiny little head poking out of the top. Chiriko stuck a bow in his ponytail and slipped on a pair of Miaka's high heels. Smiling, he felt very proud of himself. Mission complete.  
Nuriko, on the other hand, looked very slick in his best boy outfit. It was one he had borrowed from his friend Quatre, and it made him look very intelligent. Khaki pants and a white shirt, with a dark blue vest, hair tied into a dignified braid. Even if he wasn't going out with a real girl tonight, he could still pretend…And maybe there would be some single babes out there at that fancy restaurant.   
Taking one last look in the mirror, Tasuki proceeded to the door to await last minute instructions on behavior in public and some flowers for his date. Sure enough, Hotohori, Chichiri and Miaka were waiting for him. "Good luck Tasuki!" Miaka yelled, handing him a bouquet. "Don't forget, no cussing no da!", said Chichiri. Hotohori glared at him. "Why is it he gets a date and not me?", he complained, before wishing him luck and politeness.   
Tasuki took a deep breath and headed into the world on his own. 


	2. Pick up

Author's note: Hiya, just to let you know this is NOT a NurikoXChiriko because that would be sick, and I don't like to write yaoi. (No offense to yaoi fans)  
-Part Two, Pick up-   
KNOCK KNOCK. Tasuki waited impatiently for his date to answer the door. He was starting to become nervous about this whole thing. He scowled. Girls always took forever to get ready. Sheesh.   
Finally, much to his relief, the door banged open and a blond head peaked out. Hmm, Tasuki thought. She doesn't look ready for a date. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, The girl spoke. "Oh, you must be the guy. Well, well, you are a cutie. I'll go get your girl." She ran off, leaving the door open. In the back of the house he could see girls running around. He was glad the blonde girl wasn't his date, she seemed awfully ditsy. Maybe he should have paid attention when Nuriko described her. Why, he couldn't even remember the name of the girl. Oops. Tasuki was definitely losing all patience. Was this really worth it? He scowled at the ground, and almost didn't notice the girl who had come to the door. Tasuki looked up quickly and showed the flowers at her. "HimynameisTasukiandIbroughttheseforyou." The girl blinked and took the flowers. "Hello, are you my date?" she asked skeptically. Tasuki nodded, still staring at the ground. He felt himself begin to blush, but covered it with a frown. Finally he met the girl's eyes. They were purple, and deep. Tasuki's eyes widened as he studied her. She was slender and pretty, with long raven colored hair and strange eyes. She was garbed in a short red dress, with her hair flowing down to her waist. (Have you guessed yet, Have you??) This time Tasuki couldn't hide his blush. Maybe this girl would be different. Already, he thought she was pretty, and she also looked nice. He was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of door slamming. "So where are we going?" His date asked. She didn't look very confident about going out with this guy. Already he looked embarrassed and mad. He was, however, cute besides his…interesting outfit. So his name wad Tasuki? Hmm… She should have paid attention when Miaka described this guy last week. Not that she was desperate or anything, just sorta bored.   
Nuriko grabbed Chiriko's hand and ran out the door. They were late! Tasuki had left about ten minutes ago, how were they supposed to follow them that far behind? Chiriko stumbled after Nuriko in his costume trying to stay at the same pace. This was very hard to do, since Nuriko was twice his height and three times as fast. Some how, he managed, and in no time they were at the restaurant.   
Sitting down at the first table they could find by the entrance, Nuriko handed a menu to Chiriko before glancing at the little boy's disguise. Nuriko face faulted. "What the heck is this?!" he yelled. Chiriko felt his eyes begin to water. "I-I- I got a dress like you told me Nuriko." he sniffled. Nuriko groaned. "I meant one that fit you!" Chiriko really began crying loudly. "I just did what you said!" he wailed. Nuriko noticed people looking at them and tried to quiet up the boy. "Look Chiriko, I'm sorry, c'mere." Chiriko got up and threw his bulky form onto Nuriko for a hug. "I didn't mean to make you mad Nuriko. Really." Nuriko sighed. "I know. Now sit down." Chiriko complied, all traces of tears gone, waiting for the next set of instructions from his mentor. 


	3. The restaurant

-Part three, The Restaurant-  
Tasuki and his date entered the restaurant and sat down at a table, walking past the unnoticed Nuriko and Chiriko, to a table in the middle. The restaurant was big, but not big too big, so the pair in disguise could diligently watch their victims.   
As rehearsed, Tasuki offered a chair to his date and sat down next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence before the waiter came, mostly because Tasuki couldn't for the life of him remember the girl's name. The girl, pissed off slightly from Tasuki's lack of enthusiasm for the date, refused to start a conversation. "What would you like to drink this evening sir and madam?" Tasuki racked his brain for what Hotohori had told him to order, but nerves seemed to be getting to him. Was it better to get soda and not get drunk or lots of beer to ensure a good time? A voice from another table called loudly for more wine, but wine wasn't very potent. Grumbling, Tasuki ordered some wine. "What kind of wine?" asked the waiter. Tasuki, wondering what the hell the waiter meant by kind of wine, panicked. "All of it!" His date looked at him, surprised at his lack of social skills, and ordered one glass of red wine. "It's good for your heart you know." she commented. The bandit frowned and glared at the waiter. Was he smirking? Why that no good son of- His date coughed loudly and pointedly, "I'll have the same." he said quickly.   
As the waiter left, Nuriko watched Tasuki carefully. The goof. He'd never last another minute if he started cussing in front of the lady! Time for drastic measures. "Hey, Chiriko, have you been practicing your martial arts with Tamahome?" The little boy nodded. "Everyday!"   
"Good. I need you to do something. See that waiter?"  
"Umm, I don't get out much. My work takes up lots of time." Tasuki said.   
"Oh, what is it you do?" Tasuki looked up. Was she really interested in what he did? Gaping, he answered proudly. "I'm a bandit." The look on his dates' face was hard to read. Actually, she almost looked amused. "Really? What do bandits…do?" This was something he was used to. "Well I'm the leader, so mostly I make sure the guys don't get too rowdy. Mostly we kidnap people for a ransom, throw wild parties, gamble, and get drunk. Our old boss died a while back, so that's how I came leader." Tasuki smiled. This was a good date so far.   
Then he felt something poke him in the back. He turned around, hand slowly slipping to his tessen…It was only the waiter. "We ain't ready yet so git-" Pausing in mid sentence, the bandit noticed some thing peculiar about the waiter. It wasn't the one who waited on them earlier. This waiter had purple hair tied into a braid…"HEY!" Tasuki shouted. A kick in the shins hushed him. "Why hello Tasuki." Nuriko grinned evilly. "Your sister is waiting for you at that table over there. It seems she needs to talk to you." Tasuki's face went white as a sheet. His sister? Here? Which one? This was the last thing he needed on his first date. Quickly and apologetically, Tasuki hurried over to the table Nuriko pointed to.   
With his back to Nuriko and his date, He confronted his sister. "Why the hell did you come here and who told you I was here?!!!" After a moment of silence, Tasuki looked more closely at the girl in front of him. "Chiriko?" he asked. Chiriko nodded. "Nuriko said to tell you your date's name is Raye, No cussing, and to ask her lots of questions." Tasuki nodded, not questioning the advice or Chiriko's outfit, and returned to his table to find Nuriko had vanished. (hee hee!)  
"Do you have any siblings? Where are you from? Who was that blond girl doing there? Do you like wine? Do you have any siblings?" Raye laughed at Tasuki's outburst. "No, Here, Visiting, No. " The orange haired bandit tried to recall whether or not making her laugh was a good thing, then dismissed it. "I have six older sisters." he commented. Deciding that one question at a time must have been what they meant. "Wow," Raye said, "I'm an only child and I grew up with my grandfather at the shrine." Her eyes sparkled mysteriously, "I'm a Shinto Priestess." (Tasuki didn't know what the sparkling eyes meant exactly, but he had an idea it meant mystery)   
A poke in the back indicated that their purple haired waiter had returned with the wine. As Nuriko bent down to place the glasses on the table, he whispered into the bandit's ear. "Don't slurp. Sip. Be polite. No Cussing, and be polite." Tasuki grumbled. He had paid some attention. Nuriko didn't need to remind him at the table. He wasn't stupid. "May I take your orders?" Nuriko the waiter asked. Raye studied the menu for a moment before ordering a spaghetti plate. Nuriko suggested the special to Tasuki and he ordered it. If everything kept going as smoothly as it had so far, he was in for a great night. Unfortunately, this was not so.  
As the food arrived a few minutes later, Tasuki had drained his glass of wine and was beginning to become bored. When Tasuki becomes bored he gets irritable. Nuriko noticed the look on the bandit's face and nearly panicked. If Tasuki said something mean to Raye, she would get very, very, angry. In order to stop that particular chain of events, he must cause some commotion without getting Tasuki over excited.   
Glancing around for something to use as a commotion starter, Nuriko noticed some people sitting in the corner of the restaurant carrying on an innocent conversation. Nuriko studied the people carefully and noticed they looked familiar. He made his way over to the people, hoping that maybe he could introduce them to Tasuki and occupy him. Either that or punch one of them and start a fight. One of the people in the range of Nuriko's observations had bright blue hair. Bright blue hair?? Nuriko only knew one person that had bright blue hair. Running over to greet his friend, Nuriko accidentally tripped on a dropped fork and crashed into a table. A nearby waiter screamed, dropped his tray full of food and backed into a busboy, whose cart crashed into yet another table. The people at the table stood up and yelled, knocking over their chairs and not even noticing as the forgotten chairs bumped into the table behind them, spilling the wine onto the lap of the two occupants. Nuriko rubbed his sore bottom. Commotion complete.  
The two people whose newly refilled wineglasses had spilled into the laps of stood up, careful not to continue the chain of accidents. Raye looked at her ruined dress sadly, and Tasuki was livid. Carefully making his way through the wreckage, Tasuki growled at Nuriko as the entire restaurant watched in fear of the fierce looking bandit. Nuriko grinned sheepishly. "Oops." Tasuki grabbed Nuriko's shirt collar. "OOPS?! YER GONNA PAY NOW YA MAD CROSSDRESSER!" The bandit reached for his fan. "I'LL SHOW YA HOW IT FEELS TA BURN!" Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's fan. "No you don't Mr.Bandit. Do you want Raye to see you like that?" Tasuki blinked and glance in the direction of his date. She was staring at him like he was a three headed monster. He let go of Nuriko's shirt and replaced his fan onto his back. Turning, he took Raye's hand and led her out of the restaurant almost calmly. 


End file.
